The printing of substrates, such as woven and nonwoven fabrics and films, is well known. Many current products, such as diapers and training pants, include printed designs to improve their appearance. Energy curable inks provide many desirable properties including enhanced visual appeal and the ability to digitally print such articles. However, without sufficient adhesion and curing, the printed design can be smeared or even be removed during manufacturing and packaging, especially when printing and manufacturing at high speeds. Further, rub-off, smearing or other form of ink release may occur during product handling and use. As such, the lack of curing and/or adhesion undermines the desired print quality and could even cause skin irritation for the end user. Indeed, manufacturers have struggled to balance high print quality with reduced smudging and reduced skin irritation. Thus, there remains a need to formulate ink compositions that will cure efficiently and to high degree. There is also a need for ink compositions that avoid skin irritation. In addition, there is a need for a printed substrate having improved print quality, improved ink adhesion, reduced ink rub-off, improved vibrancy, low ink migration and/or low ink component migration, while still delivering a high level of ink curing, especially where said printed substrate may be used in an absorbent article.